1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital rights management technology and, more particularly, to a method for generating, transmitting, and/or receiving a rights object (RO) as a part of digital rights management (DRM), and a device to perform one or more of the methods.
2. Discussion of the Background
Digital Rights Management (DRM) is a technology that protects and manages the rights of copyright holders of digital contents. DRM may include encryption, watermarking, and duplication prevention technologies.
Digital copyright data is encoded to DRM Content Format (DCF) digital content using a Rights Object (RO) including coded digital content and content access rights information, prior to distribution. A Rights Issuer (RI) creates the RO and provides it to a device that will use the DRM content. Because digital copyright data is accessible only with an RO having a key with which to decode the digital copyright data, a device that will use the DCF digital content should acquire the RO as well.